Prior art in the field of cigarette extinguishers shows several of the type which can discharge into an ash-tray or the like the extinguished cigarette butt. Such known extinguishers include a movable part and a fixed part having surfaces in sliding contact, which surfaces are liable to become clogged up with dirt and the like, thereby preventing further operation of the extinguisher. Also, known extinguishers generally require substantial headroom for the installation onto an automobile ash-tray and, therefore, are not suitable for ash-trays of the shallow type as now commonly found in recent automobile models.